Meet Tomber, an old friend of Finn/On board Stephenson
This is how meet Tomber, an old friend of Finn and on board Stephenson goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2. Finn McMissile: Now that's how I like to start the day. You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, even being very close to being killed by someone attacking us. Holley Shiftwell: Yeah. I hope that device didn't fall off. (presses a button on her seat to turn Mater's seat around and move the backrest down, seeing that the device is still on his undercarriage) Thomas: What device? Mater: Whoa! Oh-oh-oh! That's the closet I ever been to missin' my flight. That was... (exclaims as Holley pulls the device off him with her telescoping utility arm) Oh! Holley Shiftwell: (checking on the device) Still in one piece? Great. (goes to a mainframe computer and plugs the device in, which the computer says "Decrypting") Mater: Boy, I've got to go to a doctor. I keep gettin' these sharp pains in my undercarriage. Percy: I didn't even know there was a device under Mater's undercarriage. Spike the Dragon: How did that get there? Holley Shiftwell: Downloading the photo now. Mater: Hey, let me introduce you two. This here is Finn McSomethin' or other. He's a first-class VIP airport whatchamacallit. And, Finn, this here is my date. Thomas: (as Holley looks confused at Mater's comment) Huh? Mater: I never did get your name. James: Yeah. What is your name, anyway? Holley Shiftwell: Oh, yes, sorry. It's Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell. Mater: It's Shiftwell. Holley... Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, Mater, we already got it. (Suddenly, the decrypting finishes, and a projector in the ceiling moves along over the characters as the windows get covered. The projector then displays the photo in vertical as well as a thin green light beam going across the interior in the shape of a barrier and between Mater and the whole of Team Equesodor, and Finn and Holley.) Finn McMissile: Finally. Time to see who's behind all this. Holley Shiftwell: (seeing the photo) What is this? Mater: Well, that's one of the worst engines ever made. It's an old aluminium V8 with a Lucas electrical system and Whitworth bolts. (as Holley turns the photo into a horizontal position) Shoot, them Whitworth bolts is a pain, tell you what. Them ain't metric, they ain't inches. Holley Shiftwell: Yes, OK, right, but whose engine is this, Mater? Any of you guys know either? Sunset Shimmer: Umm... Apple Bloom: Beats me. Thomas: No idea. Applejack and Human Applejack: We honestly don't know. Sci-Twi: About as much as I know, I have no idea either. Spike the Dog: Me either. James: I don't either. Rarity: I don't understand it. Toby: I haven't even seen anyone with that kind of engine. Mater: Well, it's kinda hard to tell from this picture, ain't it? Holley Shiftwell: But you're the one who took it. Finn McMissile: Holley. Holley Shiftwell: Oh. Right! Yes, of course. A good agent gets what he can, then gets out before he's killed. Sorry. Mater: Agent? You mean, like, insurance agent? Like... (sings) ♪ Like a good neighbor, Mater is there! ♪ Wait! You mean secret agents! You guys is spies! Percy: Ah, yes! Of course! Thomas: Secret agents! Finn McMissile: Holley, in how many makes and models did this type of engine appear? Holley Shiftwell: (getting up the stats) It was standard in seven models over a 12-year period. At least 35,000 cars were made with this engine. Mater: (moves his seat closer to Holley and across the light beam) You're purty. Holley Shiftwell: Yes, alright, thank you. Mater: And so nice. Holley Shiftwell: Just pay attention. (moves the light beam so that it is between them) Finn McMissile: This seems like a dead end. (Mater tries to get a view of Holley, but she keeps dragging the photo to block his sight, then makes the photo bigger.) James: (whispering) Why does Holley keep doing that? Thomas: (whispering) I think it's because she's trying to not get distracted by Mater wooing her. Finn McMissile: If there was something in the photo that could narrow this down a bit, I'd be a lot happier. Mater: You might not be happy, but I bet this feller is. See how he's had most of his parts replaced? And see all them boxes over there? Them's all original parts. They ain't easy to come by. Holley Shiftwell: Rare parts? Finn McMissile: That's something we can track. Holley Shiftwell: Exactly! Thomas: Wow Mater, you really are a genius! Edward: Why, Mater, that was very good! Drift: Bravo, Mater. (He gives Mater a pat on the head.) Finn McMissile: (as the projector turns off and the windows open) Yes, well done, Mater. I would never have seen that. I know of a black-market parts dealer in Paris, a treacherous lowlife, but he's the only person in the world who can tell us whose engine this is. Mater, what would you say to setting up an informal task force on this one? And you lot, Thomas, Princess Twilight, Sunset? Thomas: Well, I suppose. Twilight Sparkle: We would be glad to help. Right everyone? Rest of team: (general agreement) Sunset Shimmer: And we have each other's backs. James: Right, Mater? Mater: Wait. What? Thomas: (to Mater) Finn is asking you to help him with this mission. Finn McMissile: That's right. And you obviously have plenty of experience in the field, Mater. Mater: Well, yeah, I live right next to one. I don't know, Finn. I ain't exactly been much help to anybody recently. Finn McMissile: You're helping me. Please, Mater. Percy: Come on. Stephen: After he saved you from those two cars at the airport, it's the least you can do. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Yeah, Mater, please... Human Applejack: Come on, let's do it, Mater! Human Rarity: Absolutely! Human Rainbow Dash: Rock on! Human Pinkie Pie: Yes, indeedily! Human Fluttershy: (whispers) Yaaay! Sunset Shimmer: (whispering to Mater) Besides, Mater, you're the one who spotted the old parts. Thomas: (whispering to Mater) Yeah. You were the one who recognized the bolts. Sci-Twi: (whispering to Mater) They're right, Mater. And what are you so worried about? This adventure is exactly what you need right now. (sighs) It's not like you have anything left to do now back home in Radiator Springs, all by yourself. Spike the Dog: She's right. (to Sci-Twi) Kinda like when you wanted to leave Crystal Prep. Thomas: So, please, Mater? Mater: Well... Okay. (to Finn) But you know I'm just a tow truck, right? Thomas: And that we are just engines? Twilight Sparkle: And ponies, dragons and humans? Spike the Dog: And animals? Finn McMissile: Right. And I'm just in the import-export business. Sidney: Wait, what? Finn McMissile: Siddeley? Siddeley: Yes, Finn? Finn McMissile: Paris! Tout de suite. Mater: Yeah, two of them sweets for me, too, Sid! Victor: Mater, Finn was actually speaking in French when he said that "suite" word. Mater: Whatever you say, Victor. (to Holley) And you know, I always wanted to be a spy. Holley Shiftwell: Really? Me, too. Siddeley: Afterburners, sir? Finn McMissile: Is there any other way? (Siddeley then uses his afterburners, before the screen then shows different moments in Paris, first with our heroes at the roundabout around the Arc de Triomphe, where Mater is struggling to find a gap in the traffic on the roundabout without colliding, as the people behind him toot and shout at him. Next, an organ grinder is seen playing at the Notre-Dame Cathedral, before the screen shows our heroes crossing the Pont des Arts, as Mater turns around and drives backwards as he watches two people named John and Nancy kissing each other on the bridge. Then it shows an artist named Henri Motisse, who is painting a portrait of two people named Lubewig and Geartrude in front of the Sacré-Cœur Basilica, but they both have an expression slightly different to on the portrait. At the Louvre Museum, our heroes arrive, as some birds/mini-planes fly away due to Mater getting too close to them.) Mater: (just as the birds fly away) Ha ha ha! (Our heroes then continue driving through the streets of Paris, past the Gastow's restaurant. The screen then shows Mater and Team Equesodor watching a mime named Louis LaRue performing in front of some people at the Eiffel Tower, before the team then catches up with Finn and Holley. The camera is then shown in the air above the buildings, before moving down to show our heroes going along a minor road, as Mater hides behind skips and pallets as he follows Finn and Holley.) Finn McMissile: Once we're inside, stay close. Don't bother checking VIN numbers with criminal records. They're all dodgy here. Holley Shiftwell: No VIN scans. Got it. Thomas: All right. Finn McMissile: Don't talk to anyone, don't look at anyone, and absolutely, positively no idling. Are we clear? Holley Shiftwell: Yes, right. No idling. Yes, sir. Edward: Yes, of course. We already know that secret agents must not talk to the public. Finn McMissile: Mater? Mater: (hiding behind a skip) Yeah, Finn? Finn McMissile: We're not here to go shopping. Mater: Shoppin'? What do you mean? Why would I... (as they go around the corner, he notices a market) Dad-gum! Market Seller 1: Part for sale, monsieur. Market Seller 2: Monsieur, part for sale. Mater: You gotta be kiddin' me. They got everything here. No! Look at them hoods! I could use a hood. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, especially when you had lost your original hood, Mater. Mater: (hears either Finn or Holley honk their horn, to the market sellers) Sorry, fellers. I gotta go! (follows Finn and Holley into the Marché Aux Pièces) Thomas: Yeah, we need to go, too! (follows Mater along with the rest of the team) Mater: (as he sees the different market stalls) Oh-oh-oh! Wow. Whoa. He-he! (stops next to a peculiar stall) Do what? Percy: What is it, Mater? Human Rarity: (noticing Celine) Oh, my! What's that? Mater: (to the vendor) Excuse me. What are you selling? Celine Dephare: (opens her eyes, which are in her headlights) Headlights, monsieur, headlights? Mater: (gasps) What in the...? Ew! (drives away) Celine Dephare: Two for one! I give you good price! Mater: It's OK! I'm good! James: I believe they are eyes in the headlights rather than the windshield. Human Applejack: Let's go, y'all. Human Rainbow Dash: We need to catch up with Mater, Finn and Holley. (all leave) (Finn then rounds a corner along with Holley, but quickly hides when seeing Tomber talking to someone while in French.) Finn McMissile: (turns his wing mirror to get a sight of Tomber) There you are. Mater: (rounding the corner) Man, there is some great bargains here! Finn McMissile: Mater, get back! Tomber: (hearing Mater) Imbécile! (Tomber turns around to see who is there. Mater then hides, along with the whole of Team Equesodor, but Tomber looks closer, and upon seeing Finn's reflection on some hubcaps, he quickly flees, as Finn and Holley chase after him.) Mater: Hey, wait for me! Thomas: And us, too! Twilight Sparkle: Why is he running away?! (Tomber whizzes down a narrow aisle as Finn and Holley try to get to him. Tomber then knocks over a support for a stall roof, causing it fall down and form a ramp, which Finn goes over it. Holley then gasps as she sees what is ahead, and makes a sharp turn followed by Mater and the whole of Team Equesodor. Tomber then accelerates away from Finn, but suddenly notices Holley stopping in front of him. Tomber tries to brake, but then flips over.) Tomber: Ahhhhhh! (lands in a tire stall, then gets zapped by Holley's electroshock device) Ag-g-g-h! Finn McMissile: (stops Holley) Have you lost your mind?! Holley Shiftwell: But I thought... Finn McMissile: Mater, this chap needs a tow. Hook him up. Mater: Well, sure thing. Sweetie Belle: Uh... What does "chap" mean? Stephen: Oh, it means "fellow", Sweetie Belle. Thomas: I believe that America does not know it a lot. (Finn and Holley then drive towards a garage, followed by the team as Mater tows Tomber.) Tomber: (as Mater tows him) You rusty piece of junk! Get your dirty hook off me! Thomas: Now I'm confused. Percy: About what, Thomas? Finn McMissile: (speaks in French to a person in the garage) Allez! Maintenant - vite! (The person in the garage then flees, as Holley, Mater, Tomber and the whole of Team Equesodor enter. Tomber then talks angrily in French, then Finn closes the garage door so to keep anyone from coming in.) Tomber: (as he gets released by Mater) Electroshock! Are you kidding me?! Finn McMissile: Easy, Tomber. This is her first field assignment. She didn't know you were my informant. Holley Shiftwell: Informant? Tomber: A rookie, huh? I never liked new person smell. Holley Shiftwell: (moans) Thomas: This is our expert? Sci-Twi: Now I'm much confused. If he is Finn's informant, then why did he flee? Emily: I have no idea, Sci-Twi. Duck: Me neither. Flynn: Who is this, Finn? Finn McMissile: Tomber was doing 20-to-life in a Moroccan impound the first time I saved him, if I recall correctly. Tomber: Speaking of recalls, you're getting up there in mileage, aren't you, Finn? Holley Shiftwell: All right, we get it. You both know each other, you're both old. So, here you go, informant. Inform us. (turns on her on-board computer and dual mounted trackball platforms to show the engine photo) Tomber: Beuck! That is the worst motor ever made. (gasps) Wait. That oil filter. Those wheel bearings. Finn McMissile: Do those parts look familiar, Tomber? Tomber: They should. I sold them. Holley Shiftwell: To whom? Tomber: No idea. He's my best customer, but he always does his business over the phone. I was always wondering why he needs so many parts. Now I know. Mater: Well, a lemon needs parts. Ain't nothin' truer than that. Finn McMissile: Lemon? Thomas: What are you talking about, Mater? Applejack: A what-now? James: What's a "lemon", Mater? Mater: Yeah, you know. Cars that don't ever work right. Lemons is a tow truck's bread and butter. Like 'em Gremlins and Pacers we run into at the party and the race and the airport. Apple Bloom: Ah, so it doesn't just mean the fruit, like apples like us? Applejack: Exactly! Finn McMissile: Holley, pull up the pictures from the oil platform. I want to know what other type of cars were out there. Holley Shiftwell: Right. Let's see. Um... There were Yugos and Zaporozhets. Finn McMissile: Mater, are these cars considered lemons? Mater: Is the Pope Catholic? Percy: Then I suppose they are. Holley Shiftwell: Finn, everyone involved in this plot is one of history's biggest loser cars. Finn McMissile: And they're all taking their orders from the car behind this engine. Tomber: Ah! This explains it. Thomas: What, Tomber? Tomber: Gremlin, Pacer, Yugo and Zaporozhets never get together, but they are having a secret meeting in two days. Stephen: Where's this meeting taking place? Tomber: Porto Corsa, Italy. Mater: That's where the next race is! Human Rarity: Oh, yeah! That's right! Starlight Glimmer: (gasps) I forgot about that! James: Me too! Finn McMissile: Then there's a good chance our mystery engine will be there, too. Tomber: Your chances are more than good. I just sent him a new clutch assembly yesterday. To Porto Corsa. Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking! Finn McMissile: Holley, contact Stephenson and have him meet us at Gare de Lyon. Good work. (The screen then shows Stephenson, a bullet train, speeding along the track to Porto Corsa, before showing Mater, Finn, Holley and Team Equesodor watching a video feed of the lemons crossing a crossroad in Porto Corsa in different groups representing each car model, as members painted black surround a different colored member. After the Pacers cross the crossroad, the traffic lights on the lemons' road turn red, but the lemons keep going, with several of the members in the Zaporozhets and Yugo groups angrily moving the traffic on the other road aside when they try to get across, despite the fact that the lemons are actually crossing at a red light.) Mater: Boy, I'll tell you what. That three-wheeled feller had to be right about a big meetin'. You never see this many lemons in one town. 'Less there's a swap meet or somethin'. Thomas: Right, Mater. Twilight Sparkle: And to remind you, Mater, that three-wheeled car is named Tomber. Sci-Twi: And he's a Paris made car. Mater: Right, Twilight and Sci-Twi. (to Holley) Hey, how'd you get all them pictures? Holley Shiftwell: Well, I remotely reprogrammed Porto Corsa's red light cameras to do recognition scans. Mater: Wow. Not only is you the purtiest car I ever met, but you're the smartest, too. Holley Shiftwell: Thank you...I think. James: (whispers to Thomas) I believe that Mater does have a crush on Holley. Bertie: (at normal volume) Yeah, but I have noticed the lemons are doing something that is not right! They are crossing at a red traffic light! They should not do that, because people can get into accidents if they cross at a red light, and they are pushing the traffic on the other road aside when the traffic lights on that road are green! Butch: Yes. So not right! Finn McMissile: Calm down, you two. These lemons do not always do stuff right. Mater: (noticing a blue tow truck towing a yellow Yugo in the Yugo group) That's a familiar sight. A Yugo being towed. But he looks absolutely perfect! Finn McMissile: Of course! They must be the heads of the lemon families. Thomas: Ah, right! Mater: Makes sense. If I was rich and broke down every day, I'd hire me to tow me around all the time, too! Rainbow Dash: Towing yourself, Mater? Now that's weird. Finn McMissile: We've got to infiltrate that meeting. It's the only way to find out who's behind all this. Thomas: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Although I would wonder how we would get in there without being caught? Holley Shiftwell: Hang on a minute. Mater: What? Holley Shiftwell: Hold still. (takes a picture of Mater) Mater: (affected by the flash of light) Ow! (Holley then connects her telescoping utility arm into the monitor, and moves the image of Mater's front over the blue tow truck, as well as making it turn to blue, showing that they look similar.) Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Cool! Finn McMissile: Ah-ha. Good job, Miss Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell: Thank you, Finn. Human Rarity: Ah, good idea! Mater: Boy, I sure wish my friends could see me now. Spike the Dragon: Yeah, speaking of which, I wonder where they are now. Spike the Dog: I'm thinking the same thing, too, dragon me. Luke: And I hope that McQueen has come to his senses about hurting Mater's feelings. Skarloey: Me too, Luke. Peter Sam: Me three. Thomas: But there's still something right about that Miles Axelrod fella. I mean, he may look alright to some people but still. (projects an image of the photo he took to show Finn and Holley) Finn, see if the photo of Miles Axelrod matches the picture of the engine. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1